


大灰狼

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 打工拔x正太尼





	大灰狼

松本潤，現在十六歲，為一書店少東。書店生意一直不俗，所以松本潤要爸爸買他一個等身大瘋梨玩偶。

可是，爸爸卻說：

「兒子啊，書店利潤要交租啊、生活費啊有的沒有的，剩下的哪夠買一個等身大啊，半身高的好不？」

松本潤當然表示不好，他是松本潤喲，最喜歡吉祥物跟玩偶的松本潤喲。半身高的，不夠不夠。

現在的家長很有錢也很樂意把錢花在孩子身上，松本潤也看準了這點，吸引小孩子比吸引成年人有效率，也更有經濟效益。

在酷熱的暑假中，要穿著玩偶裝向小孩子派氣球，松本潤才不要，熱死了。

不要緊，松本潤還有一群很有朋友愛的損友們。

「松潤啊，你今年想要什麼生日禮物？」

損友一號，小栗旬如此問道。

損友二三四五六等等號點頭附和。

所以松本潤就很快的把那句話很哦蝦類的講出來了：

「來我家免費打工一週，好嗎？」

「好啊」

可憐大野智反射弧難得上線一次，就挖了的大坑給損友們，自己還很豪氣的跳進去了。

相葉雅紀心不甘情不願地穿上大灰狼玩偶裝，大野智看著咂了嘴：

「你大灰狼比我小紅帽好多啦，我還要穿裙子耶⋯⋯」

相葉雅紀想說還不是怕你熱到融化我才不挑玩偶裝，但他還是把這句話收回心底了。

你知道真身是相葉雅紀的大灰狼有多可怕嗎？超可怕的，小朋友都追著他來打。

正當大灰狼納悶著為什麼小孩子都追著他要打而不是要手心牽著的氣球時，大灰狼不小心鬆手把氣球都放飛了，大灰狼回過神來，只能看著漫天飛舞的氣球離自己愈來愈遠了。

有一個白嫩的小男孩小心翼翼地接近看著天空發呆中的大灰狼，站在大灰狼腳邊的他等了好些時間，看大灰狼完全沒有注意到他的存在，才輕輕的拉了大灰狼的肉掌。

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊！」

相葉雅紀被手突然被輕拉了一下感到很驚訝，以致不禁大叫了。

嚇他的元凶哈哈哈哈哈的大笑起來，笑得太歡什至還喘起來。

「小朋友你你你沒事吧還好吧？」

「哈哈哈哈哈真嚇到狼了，」小男孩擦了擦淚，繼續說：「真有趣」

相葉雅紀感到很無奈，他問小孩叫他怎麼了。小男孩撇過頭，小聲嚷嚷他迷路了。

「你知道父母的名字嗎？」

「不知道⋯⋯」

「你的名字呢？」

「⋯⋯和也」

「小和留在我身邊，哥哥帶你找爸爸媽媽好嗎？」

和也點點頭，牽住了相葉雅紀毛茸茸的狼掌手套。

「哥哥叫相葉雅紀，小和可以叫我ma君喔！」

相葉雅紀甩了甩走和也沒有牽住的手套，露出了修長而骨節分明手指，順勢脫了使人徒感悶熱的頭套，露出了栗子般的圓腦勺，有如寶石般耀眼的笑容深深刻畫在和也的眼中、腦中、心中。

相葉雅紀手緊緊握著和也小小的肉肉的手掌到處走，不消一會兒身邊的和也就看到爸爸媽媽了。

「ma君，我看到爸爸媽媽了，就在前面。」

「太好了小和！」

「ma君我們還能再見嗎？」

「小和想找我可以去書店附近的桂花樓找我喔，要是我在我一定會和小和玩的喲！」

「⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」

「ma君⋯⋯小和長大要做你的新郎，可以嗎？」

相葉雅紀笑著揉揉和也順滑的頭髮。

「小和長大後再和ma君告白，ma君再告訴你答案吧」


End file.
